Amor de Colegio
by FlorUchiha
Summary: Sakura es la nueva en la escuela ,y en ese año van a pasar muchas cosas como nuevos amores , peleas , amistades, nuevos enemigos. Sasuke es el tipico que no da bola pero por una apuesta puede cambiar todo... (Sasusaku)(NaruHina) Mi primer historia va a ser larga pero voy de a poco
1. Presentando los personajes

**Presentando a los personajes**

Naruto Uzumaki era un chico rubio ojos azules y alto de 17 años , era agradable y sonriente . El iba a la secundaria con su mejor amigo Sasuke Uchiha , tenia una relación con Ino Yamanaka.

Sasuke Uchiha era alto de pelo negro ,ojos color negro azabache, tenia 17 años ,era serio , frio y se puede decir que también orgulloso,iba a la secundaria con naruto , el hacia futbol en la secundaria , tenia una relación con Karin .

Sakura Haruno tenia pelo rosa y ojos verdes ,tenia 15 años ,un poco bajita, era agradable , astuta (digamos que se concentraba mas en sus estudios) .

Hinata Hyuga tenia 16 años, de ojos blancos tipicos de su familia ,era de estatura media, pelo de color azul oscuro era timida ,serena y muy educada.

Ino Yamanaka era rubia media alta , era linda de pelo rubio y ojos verdes ,tenia 16 años, era muy superficial buena y mandona algunas veces.

Karin tiene 17 años tiene el pelo y los ojos rojos , es coqueta y atrevida pero varias veces es fría .

Neji tiene 17 años tiene el pelo castaño oscuro y ojos blancos , era primo de Hinata pero no se hablaban ,era frio , orgulloso y aveces arrogante .


	2. Capitulo 1

Capitulo 1

Ya habían empezado las clases hace un mes en la High School de Tokio ,pero todos ya se conocían de los anteriores años .Ellos iban a 4to año

Eran las 7:10 de la mañana y Naruto iba a buscar a Ino a su casa para ir a la escuela

Ya estando en la escuela se reúnen con sus amigos (sasuke ,karin y neji)

-Holaa – dijeron Naruto e Ino sonriendo

-Hola amigos- dijeron todos

Entraron al salón y se sentaron Karin y sus amigas adelante y los chicos atrás solo porque le gustaba.

-Hoy que tenemos para aburrirnos? –pregunto Naruto

-Biologia –dijo Neji cansado

-Ensima entramos temprano faltan 10 minutos –

En otro lado Sakura estaba peinándose apurada porque se había quedado dormida .

-Ya estas?- pregunto su hermano menor "menor por meses nada mas"-Dale Saku vamos a llegar tarde –

-ya voooy-

-los llevo?- preguntó su padre

Y al final los llevo pero ya era medio tarde , las clases empezaban 7:30 y eran 7:50 pasadas ya.

El profesor había preguntado por Sakura Haruno Pero nadie la conocía y cuando termino la lista sakura llego .

-Disculpe – dijo sakura

-tarde un cuarto de falta, usted es sakura?-

-Primer dia y tarde la nena –dijo Karin molestándola

-Podes decir tu nombre? Asi seguimos con la clase por favor –Dijo el profesor

-S..si –dijo sakura no le gusto la forma en la que le hablo – Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno y vengo de Kioto –ya se iba a sentar

-La edad querida – dijo Karin

-ssi tengo 15 años –

-Como 15 y estas en 4to?- pregunto el profesor

-Si es que dentro de poco cumplo 16-

-Y si no vas a cumplir 17 si tenes 15- dijo shikamaru el era el payaso de la clase

-Shikamaru – dijo enojado en modo de advertencia el profe

Sakura se sento en el medio de Hinata y de Naruto .

Las horas de Biologia pasaron y Karin decía diciendo cosas y mirando a sakura para hacerla sentir mal

Ya en el recreo , el recreo duraba 1 hora y media ya que los chicos entraban a la mañana y se iban a la tarde

Sakura estaba sola sentada en el patio cuando vinieron Karin y sus "amigas"

-Ya se que empezamos con el pie izquierdo, quisiera hacer las pases-

-Emm si , porque vos me atacaste-

-Yooo? No solo quería romper el hielo estabas muy tensa no?- dijo Karin sonando buena pero riéndose por dentro .

-Bueno si vos decis , amigas? – dijo sakura estirándole la mano

-ehhh.. sisi amigas – pero no le agarro la mano


	3. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

Y llego sasuke

-che - ignorando a sakura- voy a entrenar con los chicos –

-ahhh amor te acompaño?-

\- va Ino también a ver a Naruto –

-ufff…va esa bueno igual me la tengo que bancar si es la novia de tu mejor amigo – dijo Karin haciéndose la enojada – queres venir haruno? Los chicos hacen futbol- recién ahí sasuke volteo a ver a sakura pero no le dijo nada

\- emm sii me gustaría-dijo sakura sonriendo – Hola soy sakura – le dijo a sasuke pero el ni se movió

Llendo a la cancha

-Mira haruno si queres ser mi amiga no le hables a sasuke por que nose si es obvio pero es mi novio si?-

\- Bueno igual le hable por ser gentil-

-si como sea – viendo a Ino- ufff esta loca –

-Hola soy sakura – le dijo a ino

-ayy.. hola no te había visto , sos nueva? Perdón me estaba maquillando y no te vi , soy ino –miro a Karin y la ignoro y dijo susurrando- porque andas con Karin?-

\- emm porque no es lo que parece es buena –

\- buena? Si claro bueno ya vas a ver si es buena – dijo riendo

Cuando los chicos terminaron el entrenamiento que fue como una hora se fueron a bañar , las chicas se acercaron a los chicos

\- ayyy mi amor que lindo que estas- (ino siempre pensando en lo lindo solamente)

-gracias amor vos también estuviste no linda hermosa jaja y como jugué me viste por lo menos esta vez?-

-ayyy lose gor jaja obvio que te vi un poco pero bueno jugas re bien – dándole un beso

-vos fuiste el mejor mi vida , el mas lindo- eso lo dijo medio gritando Karin asi escuchaba Ino sasuke la ignoraba mientras tomaba agua y se sentaba – y vos no le vas a decir que jugó bien a MI novio?- le dijo a sakura

\- si, jugaste re bien sasuke y vos también Naruto –

-gracias , vos sos?- dijo Naruto

\- lo mismo digo – dijo sasuke haciendo enojar a Karin porque a ella no le dijo nada

\- Sakura hoy entre –

-Ah y en que grado estas?-

-En el mismo que el tuyo – dijo sakura pensando si le estaba tomando el pelo


	4. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo** **3**

Ya había pasado 1 mes desde que empezaron las clases y Sakura era como un cero a la izquierda menos para Ino , ellas salían siempre.

-y con quien te llevas bien en el cole? – pregunto sakura que ahora se sentaba con Ino

-Ahora con casi todos menos con la pelirroja y con su novio pero a el solo lo veo por Naruto por que es su…-interrumpida por sakura

-Que sabes de el?-

-De Naruto el es amoroso lindo buen- interrumpida de vuelta

-No no de el no , de Sasuke –

-Ahh de el , que es un engreído porque es lindo y muchas chicas andan tras el , que es frio mmm que mas?-

-Jaja y algo bueno de el que me puedas decir?-

-Por que tantas preguntas..?-

-No por nada solo curiosidad –

-Ahhh yo pensé que te gustaba jaja-y al ver la cara de sakura- igual si te gustaría te diría que no te ilusiones porque le gusta jugar con las chicas además no se porque esta con Karin pero debe ser porque es linda –

-Linda? Que le ve de linda?-

-Jajaja Celosa?-

-N-Nooo celosa de que?-

-Yamanaka Haruno se callan o van a dirección?-

-Perdón profe no hablamos mas-

-Ayy dios estas chicas de ahora –Se metió Karin

-Cállate vos zanahoria – se le escapo decir a Sakura y todos la miraron porque ella nunca decía nada y se puso mas roja cuando la vio sasuke

Ya en el recreo Karin con su grupo entro al salón y se acerco a Sakura porque estaba sola ya que Ino estaba con Naruto (además siempre se quedaba sakura en el salón )

-Me repetís lo que me dijiste en el salón plis?-

-Yo..Y..Yo n-nno quise de-decir eso –

-No? Y que quisiste decir?- agarrándola del pelo

-Ayy soltame yo no te hice nada –

-Espero que después de esto aprendas que a mi se me respeta Okey?-ya soltándola-Ahh y pedime perdón –

-Perdón por haberte dicho eso –

-Ahh mejor asi – Sakura tenia los ojos llorosos- Ay no me digas que vas a llorar-

-Bueno yo me voy y espero que entiendas pelo de chicle – y se va Karin

Llega Naruto e Ino

-Que te hizo?- pregunto Ino al ver a Sakura Asustada

-Me dijo que no le diga mas cosas y que a ella se la respeta-

-Te Pego?- Pregunto Naruto

-No Naruto solo me agarro un poco del pelo –

-Ay yo la voy a matar –

-No Amor yo voy a hablar con Sasuke-

-Y que va a hacer el? No va a hacer nada –

-Vamos a ver que hace-

…..

En la casa de Sasuke ya a la noche ya que Naruto casi siempre se quedaba

-Amigo controla a tu chica-

-Porque decis eso? Sabes que apenas me importa –

\- Bueno pero mientras sea tu novia contrólala, la amenazo y casi pego a Sakura –

-Sakura? Y esa?-

-La de pelo rosa que va a nues..-

-Ah si esa, bueno y que quieres que le diga no me va a hacer caso –

-No se pero que no le haga daño ni nada –

…

Ya al otro día Sakura estaba con Ino hablando porque su profesor no había llegado todavía .

-Sasuke hablo con Karin y ella le dijo que vos empezaste y vos le habías dicho cosas por eso ella te agarro del pelo –

-Eso es todo mentira –

En eso llega el profesor de Gimnasia

-Bueno clase disculpen tuve que hablar con el director para que nos deje hacer el partido-

-y que le dijo?-preguntaron los del equipo

-Que el mes que viene jugamos así que a entrenar pero después de clases –

En la clase de gimnasia el profesor estaba tomando lista

-Hyuga? , y una nueva? Haruno?-

-Yo si es que las clases anteriores no pude venir –

-Si pobre no? 3 clases y no pudo venir a ninguna –

-Karin! Por Favor si falto es cosa suya y a hablaremos Haruno ,15 minutos trotando, ya –

Ya habían pasado 8 minutos sakura estaba muy cansada

-Ay Haruno cansada ya?-

no puedo más –

-Y si con ese cuerpo de gorda – dijo Temari la amiga de Karin

-Ayy Temari como le vas a decir eso, no ves que después manda a sasuke Ayy que miedo, ojito con mi chico , igual si estas interesada en el me mata que con esa cabeza de gorda soñadora te pienses que en algún momento te de bola –

Y eso a sakura la saco de quicio y dejo de trotar – Y si Me Gusta, que? cual es el problema si esta con vos –

-Ahh te saque la ficha así que te gusta, mira gordita-

-No me llames gordita porque yo a vos no te digo nada – y Karin la agarro del pelo y se empezaron a pelear

El profesor agarro a Karin y Sasuke como era el mas cercano agarro a Sakura

-Y vos Que la agarras a ella?- Karin enojada

-se pueden calmar?– soltó a sakura

Ya Pasado un día Sakura ya había tomado más confianza en ella desde que se peleo con Karin

El día fue normal hasta que Sasuke y Sakura les toco hacer un trabajo juntos, y en el recreo se chocaron

-Uh..no te vi – dijo sasuke ayudándola a levantarse

-Perdón no? –

-Mm si- dudando el no era muy de lamentarse- si eso perdón, igual vos también me chocaste –

-Uy si jeje Perdóname –

Juntando los libros –Woaw todos estos libros –

-N-No son muchos jeje –

-Pff.. Nono – Con Ironía

-Bueno soy media nerd – jeje

-Cuando nos juntamos?-

-Juntarnos?-Sonrió sakura y se puso roja y después se acordó del trabajo –Ahh si claro donde quieras tu casa o mi casa –

-Pásame tu numero y después te llamo –

…

-Lo que escuchaste Sakura me gusta Neji pero no se como decirle a Naruto porque de verdad lo quiero pero como un hermano ya-

-Y se lo tenés que decir , o si no querés no le digas lo de Neji ahora pero que te gusta alguien mas y todo lo que sentís , si –

-Bueno espero que me entienda –

-Y Neji siente lo mismo que vos?-

-No lose es que nunca le dije nada –

….

-Naruto podemos hablar – Naruto estaba con sasuke y Neji (por su presencia se puso un poco nerviosa)

-Si justo estábamos hablando de vos- con una sonrisa

-D-De mi- mirando a Neji algo que se le hizo raro a Neji-Podemos hablar en privado?-

Ya mas solos y alejados

-Naruto se me va a hacer muy difícil esto que te voy a decir y espero que me perdones y que seamos amigos yo…-

-Como amigos? Me vas a dejar? Que hice mal amor?-interrumpiendo a Ino

-No hiciste nada malo al contrario estos 5 meses fueron los mas lindos que tuve pero quiero que seamos amigos –

-Pero porque? Si tenés dudas de que no te ame te amo igual y más que antes –

-Por favor Naruto seamos amigos si?-

Naruto no lo podía creer estaba armando una fiesta con sus amigos y preocupándose por ella para que la pase bien y ella le pide esto

-No sé qué te pasa pero esta bien si así lo decidiste y vos sola pero bueno, quiero que me digas si es por alguien –

-La verdad si, me empezó a gustar alguien que nunca pensé que me podría gustar y quiero intentar algo y quiero que seamos amigos porque vos fuiste sos y serás como un hermano para mi –

Eso a Naruto le dio mucha alegría ya no sería su novia pero la cuidaría como su hermana como antes –Esta bien yo quiero que seas feliz nada mas te quiero mucho Ino Hermanita jeje – y la abrazo

-Y yo a vos-

…

Uff Bueno hasta acá llegó gente…

Saludos


	5. Capitulo 4

Había pasado 1 semana de todo eso , sakura y Sasuke tenían un poco más de confianza se podría decir que eran amigos ,ya se estaba acercando el día de entregar el trabajo y todavía no lo habían hecho Sakura siempre le decía a Sasuke de hacerlo pero el siempre decía que no tenía tiempo .

"Ufff falta muy poco y Sasuke no me dice nada , seguro lo voy a terminar haciendo sola como siempre me pasa " suspirando "le voy a mandar un mensaje" pensó

Y? ya estás libre ? TIC TAC corre el tiempo y no hicimos ni el primer punto del trabajo " 19:20

Entonces se puso a leer libros para tener las primeras respuestas así cuando se juntaban ya lo copiaban , pero ella no quería hacerlo sola , pero ¿Que se podía esperar de Sasuke Uchiha ?

Estoy ocupado* 20:34

Pero hace 1 semana te estoy diciendo , vamos a tener un uno , ¿cuando te desocupas ?* 20:35

Ufff bueno , mañana puedo a la mañana *

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo--

Eran las 9 de la mañana y estaba llegando a la dirección que le había dado Sasuke , y se encontró con una casa enorme muy hermosa ... y toco timbre.

-Hola señorita que se le ofrece ?-

-Hola señora buenos días , está Sasuke ... Uchiha ?-

-Un segundo pase ya le digo que baje -

En 2 minutos ya estaba bajando ... pero con Karin -_-

-Necesitabas algo saku , me parece que te confundiste de casa -

Tratando de ignorarla - Sasuke vine para hacer el trabajo -

Ya haciendo el trabajo Karin siempre se metía en sus conversaciones y eso le molestaba mucho

No me deja concentrarme en el lindo de Sasuke , ayy que digo , no me deja concentrarme en la tarea eso jaja*

-joven Sasuke ya le limpie toda la casa , solo me falta esta parte de la casa -

-te está hablando - con tono molesto dijo Sakura

-dejalo Sakura el ya entendió no es sordo , querida- también con tono molesto pero disimulando .

-bue - Sakura se levanto y agarró sus cosas

-¿adonde vas ?no terminamos todavia-

-yo si - molesta llendose pero antes de irse - disculpe señora por la actitud de este chico parece que poco le importa el esfuerzo de los demás -

-es su trabajo Sakura -

\- si es su trabajo , pero ni gracias le dijiste , no me quiero imaginar como la tratan -

-Bueno , entonces seguimos otro día - sasuke sabía que tenía razón pero en el momento no se daba cuenta , ya estaba acostumbrado, pero le gustó que Sakura sea así .

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo--

Disculpen que sea cortito jaja

A inspirarse para el próximo capítulo

Saludos .


End file.
